


"Idiot" | Suna Rintaro

by t1redfa1ry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma gets hurt, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Miya Triplets, Protective Miya Osamu, Reader-Insert, kuroo gets hurt, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1redfa1ry/pseuds/t1redfa1ry
Summary: "𝚍𝚘 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞?"Sexual jokes, angst, strong language, etc.I do NOT own any haikyuu characters
Kudos: 5





	1. Y/n?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Wattpad account: TIREDFA1RY

  
  
This is my first time writing one of these and i'm really bad at writing- So please don't mind any grammatical or spelling errors and feel free to correct me in the comments.

"y/n..!" "y/n!" It was all a blur.. "y/n.." "w-what..?"  
**A few minutes earlier**  
I was walking to the station because Oikawa said we needed to 'talk'... I knew what that meant though I wasn't stupid. I was holding back my tears and then I saw him. He looked sad but he still had a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him then it happened.. "Y/n.. I think we should break up..." At this point tears were already falling "w-why?!" I was sobbing. He started to tear up and looked away from me "I'm sorry..are you okay..?" "yeah..im fine.." I was confused. I thought everything was going well but I guess I was blinded by my love for him. I stood there silently crying, then all of a sudden everything was a blur. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't believe it, he was actually breaking up with me... "y/n.." "y/n? y/n!" "w-what..? sorry.." "We were toxic y/n I can't do this anymore.." "I know. Thank you.." I gave him a small smile and walked away  
I thought about all our memories; our dates, the sleepless nights together, our kisses, but also our fights...  
**1 week later**  
"Osamu what do we do she's been locked up in her room all week.. She's barely even eating and she's failing her classes.." They thought I was sleeping little did they know I was wide awake. "Don't ask me I don't know what to do either she won't even listen to us" "Well we have to do something I don't like seeing her like this.." "Me neither but what can we do"  
**2 weeks later**  
**3rd person POV**  
Y/n finally got over her breakup  
"WHO STOLE MY LAST ONIGIRI" she heard her brother; Atsumu the loud guy with blonde hair yelling  
"IT WAS Y/N" she was still half asleep, but she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes  
"What's going on..." she asked with a tired voice  
"DID YOU EAT MY ONIGIRI" she looked at him as he stood in my doorway  
"Yeah, and it was really good, " she teased him and smiled a bit  
"Y/nn that was my last onee, buy me moree"  
"No go buy them yourself, " she deadpanned

She changes into her clothes and walks out of her room into the living room. She quickly eats her food and walks towards the door.  
"Lets go"

  
They all walk out of the door and head to school. The twins went to practice their volleyball skills since they were early and had a game in a few days. Y/n watched them practice for awhile until she fell asleep.

 **Suna POV**  
I walked towards the bleachers and noticed a girl sleeping.  
'She's _pretty ...'_  
I sat on the same bench as her but, a good width away. She looked so peaceful before I knew it a small smile crept across my face. I looked away from her and closed my eyes. "You know you really shouldn't stare at someone" her voice was so soft when she spoke to me. I looked up at her and scratched the back of my head "sorry"  
"It's fine and you can scoot over here if you want I don't know it feels more awkward when your far away" she was mumbling but I could still hear her. "Oh ok" I slowly stood up and sat closer to her.  
"What's your name?"  
"Suna Rintaro"

**Y/n POV**

"Nice to meet you Suna I'm Miya-"  
"SUNA GET BACK HER- WAIT Y/N DONT YOU HAVE CLAS- WAIT DONT WE HAVE CLASS" everyone's eyes got wide as they heard atsumus words.  
"WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT" I was probably late to class  
"It's 8:34" Suna was the only calm person in the gym  
"WE'RE LATE" we all said that in unison. 

I fell asleep in class again nothing new, but this time the teacher wasn't the one who woke me up.  
All of a sudden I felt a **_tap_** on my shoulder  
It was ✨Suna✨  
Class was over thank god  
_'Gah dayum I slept for a long time_ 👩🦲 _'_  
"Oh thanks"  
"No problem" alright I might be simping a little bit his voice is so hot  
' _Awooga BRO HIS VOICE OMG'_  
I walked to the doorway only to see my brother Atsumu  
_'Man I was still tired now I have to deal with this idiot'_  
[y/n is the youngest miya 🙀🧍🏻♀️bruh idk how to work this out so just pretend like it makes sense ok? Ok 😁 let's pretend that y/n is younger by like one month or sum]  
"Y/n buy me more onigiris"  
"Fine but only if you stop bugging me about it"  
"Deal! Oh hey Suna, we're hanging out later right?"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Can y/n come with us? She owes me onigiri and I'm STARVING" Atsumu extended the 'g' and I just stood there awkwardly spacing out 🧍🏻♀️  
"Sure I don't really care"  
_'What should I do today maybe I can go to a cafe or somethi-'_  
"Y/n?" My brother snapped me out of my thoughts when he said my name  
"Yeah?"  
"I was asking if you wanted to hang out with us and buy my onigiri..." he mumbled the last part but I could still here it  
"Oh uh sure I guess"  
Suna walked out of class and Osamu my other brother walked up to us  
"Are we going home or?"  
"Yeah"

**Time skip brought to you by my eyebags**

I was at home listening to 505 (Or any song you like) "Y/N ARE YOU READY WE'RE ABOUT TO GO"  
"man im just trynna listen to music in my room " I whined and then got dressed  
"YEAH IM READY"  
' _I Mean i look decent'_  
  


We walked out the door and to my surprise there he was 🕺  
Suna was standing right in front of the door I looked at my brother then at Suna  
"Let's gooooo toooooo theeeee storeeeeee"  
Atsumu happily skipped down to the store

**Sunas POV**

**like five minutes later**

"Suna do you know where y/n went?"  
"Oh uhh no"  
"Help me look"  
We went separate ways to look for y/n  
I went towards the park while atsumu walked back towards the house to see if y/n headed back  
I heard a small ' _meow'_ while I was looking through the park I walked towards the meowing and started to hear a familiar voice...  
"Y/n?"


	2. Kitty

"y/n?" She was sitting on the ground near a bush and stood up when she noticed I was behind her. She turned around and I heard a small _'meow'_ Y/n was holding a small cat in her arms like a baby. She squealed and looked up a me with puppy eyes "LOOOOOK ITS SO SMALL AND CUTE" I chuckled and patted the kittens head "hey there little one"

I texted atsumu telling him that I found y/n and shared my location with him. Y/n asked around to see if the kitten had a owner.

**Y/n POV**

_'No one's claiming the kitty maybe i'll just keep it~'_ "I'm ready to go when you are suna" "I'm ready" _'meow'_ we walked towards atsumus direction and had some small comversations"I couldn't find the owner so i'll just put up posters for about a week or two and if I don't find the owner then i'll keep her" after i said this he just hummed in response.

**Time skip**

"Can we keep it can we keep it" I shoved the kitty into Atsumus face as soon as I saw him. "OF COURSE WE CAN KEEP IT IS THAT EVEN THE QUESTION" He took the kitten out of my hands and started cuddling it. I happily skipped to the store and looked through the aisles. I bought a few snacks and some onigiri.

[PLEASEE IDK WHAT TO WRITE LMFAOOO IM IN CLASS RN]

 _'hopefully the kitten likes the food'_ I put the food on the ground and sat down as Atsumu put the kitten down. "What're we gonna do" I looked up from the kitten and looked at the two boys. "I was planning to get ice cream and then maybe head to Sunas house" I nodded and then picked the kitten up. Suna threw away the empty can of cat food "Thanks Suna" he gave me a small smile and nod. 

"ICE CREAMMM" Atsumu ran to the ice cream shop as soon as he saw it. I followed Atsumu and ran towards the little shop "ICE CREAMMMM" Suna didn't run to the shop with us instead he walked SUPER SLOW. To be honest me and Atsumu wanted Suna to pay cause we were broke and just wanted icecream. "HURRY UP" "YEAH HURRY UP" 

[no bc this story sucks idk why you're reading it]

I chose (favorite flavor) ice cream, Atsumu chose Vanilla, and Suna also got (favorite flavor) We walked to Sunas house while eating our ice cream and talking. I gave Tora the treat that I bought for her and kept eating my ice cream. I named the kitten Tora I don't know how I came up with that name but it popped up in my mind.

**Timeskip cause im lazy lol**

We were in Sunas room playing video games, eating snacks, and talking. I wasn't allowed to play violent video games that would make me rage because last time i broke the controller..but I can still play minecraft so that's what we played. I laid on Sunas bed; my head propped up on his pillow, Suna was sitting at the edge of the bed, and Atsumu sat on the floor. "STEP AWAY FROM MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOUR DOG" I worked hard on my little cottage in the woods and Suna was just seconds away from blowing it up. So what did I do? I threatened to kill his minecraft dog if he blew up my house. "Y/N DO NOT KILL MY DOG" "I WILL DO IT. STEP AWAY FROM THE HOUSE." Suna was going to step away from the house but..he pressed the wrong button and set my house on fire. "I AM- oh" Atsumu was laughing the whole time while Suna just looked at me scared. I killed Sunas dog and then I turned to Suna and jumped on him. No I literally mean jump. I was on his back and hitting his head. Well not too hard- just like a soft hit? not hard enough to actually hurt you know? 

**Second person POV**

He was squirming and trying to get me off him and I bit him. [BAHAAHAGCDTYBH PLSS IDK] "STOP MOVING STAY STILL" Atsumu was trying to get me off him because I were basically like a cat at this point. I was clinging on to Suna and wouldn't let go. "GET OFF OF ME" "APOLOGIZE" "NO" "Y/N GET OFF OF HIM" "NOT UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES" "ALRIGHT IM SORRY IM SORRY NOW GET OFF OF ME" I jumped off of him and onto the bed stealing his snacks and sitting curled up on the corner of his bed. 

**Y/N POV**

"heart been broke so many times eyee don't know what to believee mama say its my fault its my fault I wear my heart on my sleeeve" I fake cried in the corner while facing away from the two boys. [How did it come to this pls] "I'll build you another house if you want" "It won't be the same that house..I put my everything into it" I had my hand in a fist over my heart and my other hand on the bed. "That house was my everything" I fell dramatically onto the bed and heard Atsumu clapping after my little show. "Bravo Bravo brung me to tears almost" he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye ad I jokingly rolled my eyes at him with a small smile. "Alright time to rebuild my cottage. Wait no time for SUNA to rebuild my cottage" "oh" 

**2 hours later**

"I'm proud of us may not be the same as the one I mad that SOMEONE destroyed but it's good" "I said i'm sorry" "mhm" It was already 7 so Atsumu and I had to go home by now. "Alright bye Suna we have to go home, let's go y/n" "oh ok bye Suna i'll be back tomorrow to play again" "Ok bye guys" 


End file.
